My Neighbour, Sasuke
by yamaihime
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was an outcast, despised, bullied and unable to get the one girl he liked to look his way. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, your antisocial, not so friendly neighbourhood Vampire, who will make all of Naruto's wishes come true. For certain "personal" services, of course. SasuNaru


**Full Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto was an outcast, despised, bullied and unable to get the one girl he liked to look his way. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, your antisocial, not so friendly neighbourhood Vampire, who will make all of Naruto's wishes come true. For certain "personal" services, of course. SasuNaru

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** M (rated for mature and supernatural themes)

**Warnings:** Smut, violence, blackmail, some supernatural themes, slash.

**Author's note: **My second (actual) official fanfic and an updated version of my original fic of the same name. I've always loved highschool SasuNaru stories and I thought I'd make a simple one of my own. Although I will have some supernatural themes in this, it'll only be limited to Sasuke's manga abilities (not including his obvious diet). Nonetheless, he will be quite the dangerous devil. Enjoy!

**Character Ages:**

Naruto: 15

Sasuke: 16

Other students: 16

Tsunade: 55

Iruka and Kakashi: 33

* * *

**. . .**

**My Neighbour, Sasuke**

**_Prologue_**

**. . .**

Laughter rang loudly in Naruto's ears as he picked himself off the floor, wiping the streak of blood he was sure was brimming at the corners of his mouth. He looked up, blue eyes flashing as he eyed the boy above him, who was currently holding up his bag, dangling the item above the blond's head, a smirk on his lips.

Naruto made a grab for his bag, swinging his arm wildly and missing each time, to the amusement of the people who had gathered around him. His assailant's smirk got wider as the blond boy struggled to get up.

"Give it back," growled Naruto, blue eyes flashing warningly.

"Not until you say please," sneered Suigetsu, dangling the bag over Naruto's head with his superior height.

Naruto made a wild swipe for the bag and missed by inches. Suigetsu laughed harshly and threw the item to the waiting hands of another, Kankuro, who caught the bag easily in his hands. Naruto made to move towards him before he too smirked and threw the bag over Naruto's head.

The bag fell on the floor, the contents thudding heavily with the linoleum. Naruto moved quickly to grab the bag off the floor but a boot clad foot on the item stopped him. He froze, looking up to meet soulless aqua blue eyes, the familiar fiery red hair and Kanji tattoo making Naruto gulp slightly, but nonetheless glare up at said boy and stand his ground.

"What's this? You left your trash on school property again, did you Uzumaki?"

Naruto didn't answer and continued to glare daggers at Gaara as said boy stared back at him coolly.

"Oooh he's angry Gaara," started Kankuro, Gaara's pathetic older brother, a wide grin plastered to his war paint smeared face.

Gaara stared thoughtfully at Naruto before picking up the bag and holding it out to him.

"Here, take it. You don't want the teachers to give you detention again for littering, do you Uzumaki?"

At that the group snickered, as some student bystanders chuckled and others looked worriedly between Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto moved his hand to reach for the bag, only to have Gaara hit him over the head with it. Laughter rang out harder this time, and with Gaara smirking back at him, Naruto saw red.

A dull thud and shocked gasps followed as Naruto delivered one quick, solid punch to Gaara's jaw. Naruto growled like an animal and moved to hit him again, only to be tackled by Kankuro, straight into the opposing wall. Suigetsu followed suit and proceeded to pummel him into the wall, as he held up his hands defensively, teeth gritted at the pain. Gaara had recovered from his previous shock, rubbing a hand over his bruised jaw as he glared icily at Naruto.

Without warning and to Naruto's horror, Gaara threw the bag over the side of the bag racks, down the two storey building they were on. The red headed boy smirked in satisfaction, seeing Naruto's face redden and his blue eyes blaze in fury. Naruto gave one hard kick to Kankuro's midsection, making the older boy double over, and a slug to Suigetsu's head, which drove the other boy backwards, clutching his abused scalp. Naruto growled and lunged at Gaara, hand swung back and ready to pound the smirk off the bastard's pale face, when a voice stopped him.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto halted abruptly, his right fist still poised over Gaara's nose as he glowered at the pale boy, who only smirked back at him. Sighing he turned around to face Konoha High's headmistress, Tsunade as she glared at the gathering, blonde eyebrows furrowed over furious brown eyes.

"Come into my office, NOW!"

With that, she turned on her heel, walking briskly down the corridor, scattering students left and right. Naruto followed after her, glaring at the ground as he went.

"I expect Gaara and his friends in my office after Mr. Uzumaki is done."

She turned to glare pointedly at Gaara and his crew before she headed down the corridor and up the stairs to her office.

. . .

Tsunade barged through the doors, to the shock of her assistant Kurenai, who had been typing on her keyboard. The headmistress opened her office door and banged the door shut after Naruto scuttled in.

"Sit!" she said, pointing at the seat in front of her desk with one red fingernail.

Naruto did as was told, and continued looking anywhere but at the woman now seated at her desk, looking at him pointedly with keen eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or will I need to figure it out for myself?"

Naruto sighed before staring at her square on and saying: "Nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Tsunade incredulously.

"Yes, nothing."

The headmistress sighed before bringing a hand up to rub her temples tiredly, already feeling the urge for coffee even though she had drunk three cups that morning.

"Naruto, we've been through this. This is your third fight this week and it's only Tuesday!"

Naruto looked down at his lap stubbornly, twiddling his fingers as she continued to scrutinize him, noticing the ruffled shirt and the split lip.

"If anyone's bothering you, you need to tell me about it," she began, only to be cut off by the blond boy who looked up at her.

"No one's bothering me. Nothing happened in the hallway."

Tsunade sighed and narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, you can have detention after school today with me in the School Hall."

Naruto nodded, eyes downcast, before standing to get up and leave.

"Not so fast. I want you to go straight to the infirmary to get that face of yours fixed. I'll write you a note to give to Iruka when you get to class."

Naruto muttered his thanks before taking the note and leaving the room hastily, giving Ms. Kurenai a small smile before leaving the headmistresses' office.

. . .

After Naruto had been cleaned and patched up a bit by Nurse Shizune, who had scolded him for the umpteenth time that week for coming into the infirmary on a daily basis, Naruto found himself opening the classroom door to his form class. Iruka sensei was in the middle of roll call and turned around to regard Naruto.

"Naruto, you're late," the tan man said, running concerned brown eyes over the blond boy.

"Sorry Sensei," mumbled Naruto, as he handed Iruka Tsunade's note and turned to walk to his desk at the end of the classroom. As he passed by each desk, he looked up in time to see Gaara who was staring straight ahead. The left side of his face was slightly swelling and purple, Naruto noted with satisfaction. Naruto got to his table just as Iruka had started writing notes down on the blackboard. Naruto pulled out his workbook and a pencil but took no effort to write down what Iruka-sensei was lecturing the class about.

He instead looked out the window uninterestedly. The clear blue sky had little tufts of white cloud littering the scene here and there. His eyes fell to the trees surrounding the school grounds that rustled in a morning breeze. The courtyard was below that, and it was here that he had gone before coming to class, to search for his bag in the surrounding bushes. He had found it, muddied and slightly wet, lying in a patch of wet grass where the sprinklers had been that morning. Naruto shook his head, willing murderous thoughts at certain red headed bastards to go away.

Just as he was about to turn away from the window, he noticed a dark hooded figure, hands in his pockets, walking casually past the school. The figure stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the colourful street atmosphere and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the way the guy moved so effortlessly, as if he were floating off the ground.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked back towards the source of the sound, looking up in shock to find that he had gotten up from his seat and was near the window. He stared dumbly at Iruka-sensei, who was now looking at him disapprovingly.

"What is so interesting that you got out of your seat to look out the window?"

Naruto spluttered before he looked out the window again, to find that the guy was long gone.

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled before he went back to his seat, ignoring the stares and snickering.

. . .

Naruto bolted out of his last period, the school bell signalling the day's end. He skidded around the corner and made a dash down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time as he hurried to get outside. _If I can just make it to the gate_, he thought, as he rounded another corner and saw the main door ajar.

Naruto ran down the hall and out the door, nearly tripping over the main steps as he made his way to the school gate. He stopped, trying to catch his breath as he looked over to the entrance. The rest of the school were already starting to filter out of the building. As Naruto scanned the crowd, he caught sight of familiar pink hair which made him grin widely.

He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair, making it even messier, as he walked towards the girl who was laughing and chatting with her friend as she exited the school building. Her blond friend seemed to notice Naruto as he was approaching them, because she quickly whispered something to the pinkette and said girl turned around, green eyes wide before sighing and stopping in her tracks, arms crossed over her chest.

Naruto happily marched over to the girl, stopping abruptly in front of her, his stray hand making its way to the back of his head as he regarded her sheepishly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto," the girl answered back, her voice flat and her pink brows furrowed over her eyes.

"I was wondering if-"

"No."

"But I –"

"You didn't have to."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Sakura's loud friend Ino, who practically screeched:

"Oh buzz off! Can't you see she's not interested?"

Naruto's smile wavered just a bit, as he watched the two girls brush past him. Sighing, he turned around, ready to make his way to the School Hall, but was forced on his back by a blow to his face.

Naruto held his right eye in pain and looked up in shock with his good eye at the figure standing over him.

"That was for this morning," smirked Gaara as he waved two fingers and sauntered off to the gates with his crew in tow. Even the sound of their obnoxious laughter didn't rile Naruto as it usually did, and he was left staring dumbly after them.

. . .

Naruto trudged through the school gates, the setting sun making pink streaks across the sky. After he had gotten up from his position in the courtyard, he had walked numbly to the School Hall, only to have the headmistress cast one look at his blackening eye and order him to the staff room to get some ice.

After that it had been two long hours of waiting, with the only sound in the room the constant ticking of the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes until his freedom. But Naruto did not bolt out of the classroom as he had two hours before, and Tsunade was wise not to ask what was troubling the usual loud and boisterous blond.

Naruto trudged out of the detention room dejectedly, to his form class down the hall. Iruka was sitting at his desk, exam papers strewn across the surface, eye brows furrowed in concentration and marking pen in hand. At the sound of the door opening, Iruka looked up.

"There you are! I just have to finish this paper and then we can leave."

Naruto grunted his affirmation before swinging his bag down on a table at the front and sitting himself down, resting his head on his crossed arms.

Iruka looked over at Naruto pointedly, before going back to his marking.

"I heard there was trouble in the hallway this morning. Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto sighed before turning his head to the side, away from Iruka's sympathetic stare.

"No."

"It's that Gaara isn't it?"

Naruto remained silent but Iruka continued.

"If he's giving you trouble, we could always . . ."

"He's not."

At this Naruto looked up and Iruka stopped grading his papers to give his charge his full attention.

"There's nothing going on. No one's bothering me. Besides, we finally got a permanent place to stay now. Well sorta. And your job's better now than it's ever been. We're not moving again Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed before placing his marker on the table and dragging his chair back to stand up. He made his way to Naruto who looked up to regard his carer before giving him a cheeky grin. Iruka smiled kindly back at Naruto before running a hand through the blond's unruly locks, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as Iruka's face turned serious.

"But if that boy bothers you again, I'm pulling us both out of this school and we're going back to Uzushio."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop thinking too much on it Iruka-sensei! The worry might make your eyes wrinkle!"

Naruto laughed as his teacher scrunched his nose and harrumphed before joining Naruto in his mirth.

"Let's go home. I've had enough grading for one day."

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed brightly. He could endure anything for Iruka after all. It'll just be another day tomorrow.

. . .

Naruto kicked a small stone on the pavement as he rounded the corner to his neighbourhood. A clean and quiet street in bustling and busy Konoha. Today however, the city had been very quiet, a chill breeze blowing past Naruto and ruffling his shirt and hair despite the fact that it was the beginning of autumn. Naruto was two or three steps ahead of Iruka, who was busy rummaging through his bag for their keys. They were two houses away from their own down the street.

Naruto passed by the second house and couldn't help but shiver as a cold gust of wind blew towards him from his left side, as he stopped at the gate of their house. Breaking out of his reverie, he turned to regard the old complex that he and Iruka had rented out when they had moved to Konoha.

The complex was marked by a large wooden double gate, ebony in colour but now the effects of age had caught up with the structure and the rich black had faded to a dull brown. As Naruto traced his eyes over the gate, the crest of a fan, painted in red and white with the paint peeling off the surface, could be seen at the very top, adorning the highest wooden beam of the gate.

Tendrils of plant matter and vine now grew on the gate, but unlike usual, the gate was open, the wood creaking slightly against the strength of the wind. Iruka had stopped beside Naruto and looked up in surprise to see that the large, rusty lock on the gate was cracked open. Naruto turned to Iruka in silent question, as Iruka pushed open the door, his eyebrows furrowed and his hand on Naruto's shoulder as they walked into the front part of the complex.

The inner compound looked the same as it did when they left that morning. It was dark now and Naruto could faintly make out the white pavement lined with overgrown trees and weeds, the timber patio and the large black front door. Naruto could still not get over how creeped out he'd get from being in this house. The real estate agent had all but thrown the key into Iruka's hands in gratitude before driving away from the compound just as quickly, saying that the house rent could be decided on with their landlord, who would contact them in two weeks. Their landlord had not contacted them in the two months they were at Konoha and Iruka was beginning to question whether it was right to live in someone's house without paying rent.

Now though, both guardian and his charge were on edge as they crept silently to the front door, looking around for any sign of an intrusion or anything out of place. Once they had reached the front porch, Iruka stuck out his hand to grab the heavy door handle.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin as the door swung open almost immediately. He felt the hold Iruka had on his shoulders tighten as he pressed closer to his teacher, wide eyed and gasping as if he had run a marathon. The person at the door chuckled, the lack of lighting in the front porch bathing him in darkness before a light was switched on and Naruto was met with an almost comical scene.

The man at their door had gravity defying silver hair that glinted luminously in the porch light. This would have been his most distinguishing feature, if it weren't for the scarf wrapped around his lower face that shielded all but his one left eye which was turned into an upside-down U shape. The man looked happy to see them but Iruka was definitely not so happy.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what on Earth are you doing inside our house?!" Iruka all but trilled, clutching his bag in one hand and Naruto tightly to him with his other.

The silver haired man's one eye turned to regard Iruka, his calm black gaze regarding the teacher and his pupil on the front porch with slight surprise.

"Oh? Didn't you get the memo, Mr. Umino?"

At this Iruka blanched before exchanging gazes with an equally surprised Naruto who went back to staring at the silver haired man as if he had sprouted two heads.

"What memo, Mr. errr . . ."

"Hatake. Hatake Kakashi at you service."

At this, Iruka gasped before he let go of Naruto and extended his hand to Kakashi.

"Oh Mr. Hatake! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you! I really didn't expect you to come by today!"

Kakashi chuckled as he shook Iruka's hand warmly, regarding the sheepish teacher with his one good eye.

"The pleasure's all mine. I was meaning to come by sooner but I had pressing matters to attend to."

A noise behind Kakashi grabbed their attention and Naruto dully wondered what other surprises were in store for them that night.

"Hn, Kakashi. Shut that damn light bulb, it's hurting my eyes," intoned a deep baritone.

From behind Kakashi came a young man. He was very tall, well-built and slim, with smooth pale porcelain skin and silky black hair that stuck up at odd angles at the back of his head. His hair framed his handsome face, coming down in chin length bangs and accentuating his high cheekbones, straight nose and angular jaw. His onyx black eyes stared calmly at the people on the porch, taking in the scene before him in cool and calculated silence. To put it in a word, he was beautiful.

Naruto gulped and that small noise had the raven's penetrating gaze on shocked blue orbs that could only stare back.

Kakashi's one eye turned into an upside-down U again as he regarded the youth beside him.

"Ah Sasuke. You're awake!"

Iruka seemed to remember himself then and breaking out of his stupor he turned to Naruto, one hand going up to the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Naruto this is Mr. Hatake Kakashi. He's our landlord."

Naruto broke out of the silent staring contest he had with the raven haired youth, only to feel eyes he was 101 percent sure was "Sasuke's", roaming up and down his person.

"And this young man with Mr. Hatake is his nephew, Uchiha Sasuke. They'll be living with us in this house."

Naruto stared incredulously at Iruka, missing Kakashi's encouraging smile as he turned back to face the raven youth who was taking his sweet time examining Naruto with his eyes. Finally, onyx eyes met wary blues ones unblinkingly, and a lopsided smirk morphed on the pale face as he regarded Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto wasn't sure what it was about this dangerously handsome youth that attracted his interest so but as soon as he heard that, he wanted to run as far away as possible. Little did he know of the surprises that were in store for him tonight and for many nights to come.

. . .

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Well there you have it. Sorry for the super long wait for the people who waited for this but I hope the wait was worth it.

I adore comments and feedback on my stories so please do **read and review**!

Until next time ~

Yamaihime


End file.
